marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:House Party Protocol (Earth-199999)
Delete This 'team' is a collection of equipment, so while some of the article content might be suitable to keep, I think it would make a better addition to a write-up on Iron Man Armor (Earth-199999) than getting its own article. A team should be a group of sentient individual characters. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, robots can be a team I think. But were they ever called "Iron Legion" ? Undoniel (talk) 09:10, February 28, 2014 (UTC) If anything 'House Party' would be a better team designation since that was the protocol, but I'm not sure on this one. On the one hand, they are a group of individual pieces, but they're all controlled by Jarvis, they don't have their own consciousness as such, so it'd be like calling a collection of puppets a team. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 09:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) : Reading the article itself, if you include Tony in this process, I guess you could consider it a team of him and Jarvis, but I'm really not sure now. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 09:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::As it is stated in the article, the Iron Legion's members are not considered the armors, but Tony Stark and J.A.R.V.I.S.. And they are called "Iron Legion" in the second issue of the Iron Man 3 prelude comic. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC) @Undoniel: Yes, robots can team in comic books, although a "team" by definition is a collection of individuals. In this case the team is just JARVIS piloting some equipment. Hawkeye2701's puppet analogy is fitting, although personally I was thinking it was like calling Multiple Man a team. I notice you're also working on something for the Sentinels disambiguation page - is that something with similarities to this situation? @Hawkeye2701: I'm inclined to agree with most of what you said. Regarding the pairing of Stark and JARVIS, I don't feel that a situational pairing equates to an official team. A comparable situation is the fastball special where the X-Men are a team, while Colossus and Wolverine are just implementing their signature 'dwarf toss protocol.' -- WarBlade (talk) 21:54, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :The team would be J.A.R.V.I.S. being led by Tony Stark, who also uses the armors during the battle. Two people is enough to make a team. :The "Party House Protocol" would be what led the Iron Legion to be. Also, again, Tony refers to his army of Iron Men the "Iron Legion" in the second and final issue of the Iron Man 3 prelude comic. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) 1) If there is a ref for that name, so maybe.. 2) I never considered that being two was enough (Cloak and Dagger, Hammer and Anvil (or something like that, currently in the deletion category), but.. 2) This is a strange case: It's a team-up with two characters, but one of them is a robot using a protocol of multiple robots possession.. Are they robots or armors ? In the end, I would say even if it isn't a proper team, the singularity of that team-up is worth a page, especially because there is a name related to it. Conclusion: It's a named team-up. Isn't a team page but worth it. (so if you're gonna vote, I'm for keeping that page, and if there is no vote, that's my opinion) Concerning the Sentinels, I am stuck on those questions, and those questions also have an impact on how we deal with the Inhumans, Kree and Shi'ar. (see the Inhumans disambiguation talk page, I left there a message months ago, I haven't time to check it and comment here, and I maybe disagree now with myself byt. I see the link between that iron legion and the sentinels, but the sentinels question (items/race/team) is more related to the Inhumans/Kree/Shi'ar dilemma (nations/team/race). I tried to deal with by creating new citizenship categories or using some already existing (Attilan/Kree Empire/Shi'ar Empire/Skrull Empire). Undoniel (talk) 22:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Re: 1) I mentioned earlier the "fastball special," which I believe is a perfect parallel to the house party protocol. It has a name, and technically it's a "team up" of sorts, but its not "a team." :Re: 2) Numbers are ambiguous. Colloquial use seems to be for groups of about 5-12, but it's more of a soft guideline than anything. There are plenty of teams outside that range. :Re: 3) Robots or armour? Both. Primarily they are powered armour suits, but JARVIS's control over them makes them drone robots as well. :Note, that I'm not opposed to the house party protocol being documented (see fastball special), but as it's not a team it should be kept on the Iron Man Armor (Earth-199999) article. One subsection for the "House Party" protocol and another for the "Clean Slate" protocol. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::The "Fastball Special" is not necessarily a parallel to the situation regarding the "House Party Protocol." The "Fastball Special" is just a move (which is not exclusively Wolverine and Colossus'), while the "House Party" is what engaged the Iron Legion, similarly to how the "Avengers Initiative" was supposed to assemble the Avengers. ::There's no reason why a team can't be composed by only two people (specially if one of them counts for 34). :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:29, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :::For lack of continuation of the discussion, I removed the deletion tag. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC)